forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zarifrax
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Lich | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Zarifrax was a lich in the Neverdeath Graveyard of Neverwinter. History Zarifrax was a very powerful lich. He once had an arrangement with the mind flayer Grazilaxx wherein Zarifrax would tear the souls from captives and give their bodies to Grazilaxx to feed upon their brains. On one occasion, Zarifrax ran afoul of Evernight's tribunal and required help from one of their gatekeepers to escape the city. In time, however, Zarifrax became bored and tired of the eternal fighting between good and evil and desired only to find a place to remain in peace for some centuries. In 1480 DR, his phylactery was disturbed by the Doomguides' activities in the Neverdeath Graveyard. Zarifrax possessed an undead creature in order to find his perfect resting place but an adventurer destroyed it. Zarifrax manifested himself but instead of fighting he asked the adventurer to help him. The adventurer ultimately agreed but every location they found in the graveyard proved to be in danger from the Doomguides, other adventurers, or Thayan necromancers. Finally, Zarifrax sorrowfully agreed to be consigned to the Doomguides for destruction. Doomguide Volahk said Zarifrax was too powerful an undead creature to destroy, but that their order had an impenetrable vault in a secure location that could safely hold such evils. Zarifrax laughed upon hearing this, which Volahk mistook for insanity. Zarifrax rested peacefully in the Kelemvorite vault for some time, listening to the prattling of the Doomguides and waiting for the Year of the Irate Badger. When the adventurer later required knowledge of how to enter Evernight, the Doomguides brought out Zarifrax's phylactery. Zarifrax begrudgingly agreed to aid them, asking them to gather necromantic items from the Red Wizards of Thay for the ritual to enter Evernight; a coffer he had once stashed in Neverdeath to repay his debt to the gatekeeper who helped him escape; and a talisman of Orcus from Grazilaxx to appease the city's ruling tribunal. The adventurer entered Evernight and presented the Tribunal with the talisman, granting them safe passage throughout the city. Zarifrax manifested and attempted to claim the adventurer's soul, but the Tribunal told him that the adventurer was now under their protection and destroyed him. They then dismissed the adventurer, asking for Zarifrax's phylactery to be left with them. Personality Zarifrax was a humorous character, expressing sarcastic comments about many gods and powerful people. He thought little of Kelemvor as a god of death, wistfully recalling the days of Jergal and even remarking upon the qualities of Bhaal and Myrkul. He also said that he had once devoured an illithid's soul, remarking that it tasted like "old fish." Appendix Appearances * ''Neverwinter'' External links * * References Category:Liches Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Neverdeath Graveyard Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants